


My Daughter

by The_Author_Whovian



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Author_Whovian/pseuds/The_Author_Whovian
Summary: A short story.





	My Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Though I have knowledge of disabled children and their daily struggles, I have not experienced a life with them. If there is something that I describe and it is wrong, please let me know. I do not wish to offend anyone with this short story.

“My Daughter was a beautiful girl.”

_She was born under the full moon with a loud cry. Immediately they cleaned her and ordered an incubator into the room. It wasn’t until I had recovered that I realized what went wrong. My daughter had been cut off from oxygen for just enough time. She wasn’t brain dead, but only just. I didn’t care._

“A few days after she was born, her doctor swore that she would never make it past her first birthday.”

_It would have been near impossible for her to make it past her birthday. My heart shattered at the thought that my baby would be taken from me almost a year from now. She wouldn’t go to high school, wouldn’t have her prom, she wouldn’t get married or have children of her own. I still didn’t care._

“Needless to say, she made it past that year.” Laughter rumbled from the crowd.

_Doctor Willis seemed to be delighted that he was wrong and started to prescribe a vitamin to help my daughter grow. He seemed confident that as long as she was getting proper nutrients, her chance of surviving past her second year would be higher._

“We’ve had a wonderful time growing up together, just us two.” A smile appeared on my face.

_Once she turned 6, we began to help her learn how to walk. Her face screwed into one of discomfort, confusion, and ultimately concentration. Her legs wobbled in her braces as we guided her steps slowly. Her hands were wrapped around the handles of her walker. The walker’s wheels squeaked along as we crossed the room, one step at a time. My daughter was learning to walk, I proudly thought._

“And I mean it when I say we grew up together. I had no idea what I was doing with her, and it was a very challenging journey.” I stated and cleared my throat.

_I sat in my room, sobbing away the night after her 6 th grade continuation. My daughter had said her first words, and with a proud smile she walked using her walking sticks to me on her own. She had told me that she loved me, and her voice was so beautiful. It wasn’t anything crystal clear, nor was it gravelly. It was softly muted, but the message was there. _

“Of course, we’ve had our troubles, our ups and downs…”

_My Thirteen-year-old daughter grunted unhappily as she made her way into her room. I stood against the wall, my arms crossed over my chest, glaring at her back. She had refused to go to physical therapy or do any of her exercises. Her small vocabulary list had already included some not so pleasant words, but it was the thing for teenagers to learn I’d guess._

“Once we made it through those middle school years, another motherly concern filled my thoughts.”

_My Seventeen-year-old daughter was sitting in her room, reading one of her favorite books; The Sword in the Stone. Her only friend, a down syndrome boy sat next to her, reading it with her. I sat on the couch, working from home, listening to the two friends giggle and speak to each other. He was the only boy who had the patience to listen to her. _

_“_ I wondered if my daughter would ever find anyone to love her like I do.” I smiled and looked at my daughter, seeing her smile larger than ever before.

_Her friend had grown close to her, Spencer had become someone she depended on. She loved to spend time with him, and my heart was happy knowing that she was. ‘I think I love him momma…’ she revealed. My heart thudded in my chest and my mouth suddenly dry._

“But it turns out that I didn’t need to worry about that.” My daughter looked at my son in law and back to me.

_When they were both 20, they wanted to try moving in together. For my sake, they lived down the street. It was hard on them both. My daughter repeatedly got tired on the stairs, and never learned the proper way to cook. So, I was over for just about every single meal._

“You guys have been there for each other for a long time. Having the patience to deal with each other and living with it every day.” I raised my glass filled with apple juice.

_‘I want to marry your daughter’ Spencer said, fidgeting with what I assumed was the ring. They still lived down the street, but both had made huge progress._

“I mean it when I say that every day has been a blessing.” I turned towards my daughter.

_I remember when Doctor Willis gave her a high five after her checkup, she had just turned 18._

“My daughter is a beautiful woman.”

_I remember her first day at middle school, with bangs that draped over her eyebrows. Her purple backpack and her light up sneakers._

_“_ She deserves only the best that you can give her Spencer.”

_I remember when we made the change from her walker to her walking sticks, her crutches. She seemed so proud of herself._

“and I’m so proud to have you in the family.”

_I remember when I had to sneak her vitamins in with her feeding, otherwise she wouldn’t eat them._

_“_ I’m so proud of you my daughter.”

_I remember writing her name on her birth certificate, holding the baby in my arms._

“Congratulations Allison.” I raised my glass,

“To my son-in-law,"

"And to My Daughter.”


End file.
